The Secret Of VIXX
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Re-upload, Jadi kalian harus menjaga rahasia Leo dan N , Karena Leo bukan orang baik hati yang akan mengampuni orang-orang yang akan membahayakan 'Nyonya Rumahnya' . LeoN/Neo Couple VIXX


sorry ya yang sebelumnya typo bejibun

maklum kemarin lupa, sebenernya lebih banyak malesnya

buat ngedit jadi sekarang fee kasih yang udah sedikit di edit ^^

'

'

**The Secret Off VIXX**

*LeoN/Neo Couple*

'

'

'

XXXX-IV-XXXX

'

'

'

Saat ini kami sedang mempromosikan album terbaru kami yang bertajub Voodoo Doll. Kami VIXX atau yang lebih dikenal dengan dengan VIX (SiX) dan IX2 (I-eXTwo), sebenarnya kami satu kesatuan tapi karena perbedaan gender kami harus dibagi menjadi group mirror. Tidak seperti group mirror lain yang akan mempromosikan lagu yang sama dengan versi atau bahasa yang berbeda , kami menyanyikan lagu yang sama di atas panggung yang sama disaat itu kami akan menjadi VIXX tapi untuk memudahkan fans, managemen memecah kami menjadi dua.

'

VIX terdiri dari tiga namja yaitu Leo, Ravi, dan Hongbin sedangkan IX2 terdiri dari tiga yeoja, N, Ken, Hyuk. Kami biasanya mempromosikan lagu yang sama di atas panggung yang sama sebagai VIXX, tapi jika memang diminta kami akan tampil hanya dengan VIX atau IX2. Kalau dilihat dari tawaran dan jumlah fancafe, jumlah scadule dan fans IX2 lebih banyak dibandingkan VIX, padahal seharusnya menurut teori VIX akan mempunyai banyak penggemar dibandingkan dengan IX2, tentu saja karena mereka namja tapi ternyata teori tak selamanya benar.

Yang perlu kalian tau penggemar IX2 bukan saja remaja wanita tetapi juga remaja laki-laki yang biasanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan idol K-Pop, yang pasti setelah promosi Voodoo Doll IX2 semakin Berjaya dengan meningkat tajamnya penggemar mereka terutama para laki-laki yang seperti sudah terpikat dengan pesona tiga gadis ini.

'

Kadang banyak yang bertanya kenapa IX2 punya banyak fans laki-laki padahal IX2 tak pernah mengusung konsep sexy atau menggunakan pakaian sexy, bisa dikatakan apa yang dipakai IX2 mirip dengan apa yang dipakai oleh VIX, jas dan kemeja, celana pendek 15 cm diatas lutut, tentu masih banyak idol yang lebih dari itu tapi jawaban yang dikatan fans benar-benar membuat merinding "mereka memang bukan idol yang sexy dalam berpakain tapi kami para fans seperti sudah terpikat oleh aura mereka yang mengikat, apa lagi setelah mereka membawakan voodoo doll membuat kami menginginkan boneka voodoo seperti mereka".

Jika VIXX menjalankan schedule yang sama, yang menjadi Laeder adalah Leo

'

Tapi jika mereka dipisah menjadi VIX dan IX2 maka akan ada sedikit perubahan

'

Leader di VIX adalah Leo dan di IX2 adalah N.

'

'

'

XXXX-IV-XXXX

'

'

'

Kalian tahu semenjak mereka debut sampai satu tahun mereka berkarir, interaksi antara Leo dan N adalah yang menjadi sorotan. Bagaimana tidak mereka berdua dulunya berada high school yang sama, masuk di universitas yang sama ya… walau berbeda jurusan, lalu masuk di agensi yang sama, ditrainee selama tiga tahun lalu didebutkan dalam group yang sama tapi tidak membuat mereka menjadi dekat.

'

Contoh yang paling sering dilihat oleh fans tentu saat fanmeeting atau wawancara, Leo akan selalu mendelik melihat N karena N selalu mengarahkan pertanyaan yang mengharuskan Leo memberi jawaban panjang, walaupun berperan sebagai leader di VIXX tapi Leo sangat jarang tampil untuk berbicara dan tugas itu dilimpahkan pada N yang memang sangat cerewet. Saat berinteraksi di backstage, Leo sedang mendengarkan music sendirian lalu N akan mendekatinya, mengajaknya berbicara dan Leo dengan senang hati akan menggeser duduknya menjauhi N.

'

Dan itu membuat fans bertanya kenapa dengan duo omma dan appa VIXX ini ? Pertanyaan itu terjawab saat VIXX membintangi sebuah Variety Show dimana Leo mendapat pertanyaan 'Member yang paling tidak kau sukai? Leo langsung menjawab N dan berisik sebagai alasannya'. Sekarang kalian tau kan ?

'

Tapi semua angota VIXX tak terkecuali N tentunya tidak akan percarya dengan apa yang dikatakan Leo, Kenapa ?

'

'

'

XXXX-IV-XXXX

'

'

'

**Flashback**

'

Saat VIXX sedang berada di ruang make-up untuk promosi hyde. Semua member VIXX sedang berbincang santai, seperti biasanya N akan berusaha mengajak Leo berbicara, yang dibalas Leo dengan plototan atau Leo akan beranjak untuk menjauhi N, dan yang lain akan seperti sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Saat mereka sedang menunggu maneger mereka untuk pulang ke dorm.

'

'

N melihat jam yang berada di tangan kirinya lalu berdiri

'

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, kalau manager oppa datang telfon aku ya…" Setelah itu N berlalu meninggalkan member VIXX dan beberapa stylish disana.

'

Tak berapa lama setelah N menutup pintu, Leo juga berdiri dan bergumam

'

"Aku juga ingin ke toilet," empat member VIXX yang tersisa saling pandang saat Leo meninggalkan mereka lalu menyeringai.

'

"Leo oppa manis sekali…" Hyuk bersuara membuat seringaian berganti dengan senyum kecil.

'

"Leo oppa sangat romantis, menjaga dari jauh tapi jika didekati berlagak cuek, diambil orang baru tau rasa." Kali ini Ken yang bersuara.

'

"Yang satu pecicilan dan tak peka, yang satunya punya ego yang terlalu tinggi untuk mengaku. Aku pusing dengan mereka," sekarang Ravi juga ikut memberi komentar.

'

Karena saking sibuknya memberikan komentar, empat orang ini tak sadar kalau pintu sedikit terbuka dan berhenti karena suara Hongbin.

'

'

'

"Aku rasa Leo hyung sangat membenci Yeon noona makanya dia tak nyaman dan tak suka Yeon noona berada disekitarnya, … "

Pintu yang tadi sempat terbuka kembali tertutup, dan N adalah pelakunya. Sayangnya N tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Hongbin hingga selesai dan memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan make-up.

'

'

'

'

'

Seminggu ini Vixx sibuk dengan promosi Hyde di beberapa stasiun televisi dan ada beberapa member yang mendapat schedule solo, N adalah member yang paling banyak mendapat schedule solo.

'

Tidak banyak yang berubah selama satu minggu ini, kecuali N yang sering pergi dengan jadwal solonya dan sedikit menjadi pendiam tidak terlalu banyak mendekatkan diri dengan Leo atau bisa disebut menjaga jarak dari Leo.

'

Semua member VIXX sedang bercakap santai tentang promosi album dan kegiatan solo mereka, tidak bisa dikatakan semua karena Leo hanya memperhatikan N dengan lekat dan N dengan ketidakpekaannya malah asik dengan obrolannya dengan member VIXX lain.

'

Kalau kalian sering mampir atau malihat interaksi member VIXX diruang make-up, ruang latihan baik itu vocal atau dance seperti halnya manager dan stylish pasti tahu kalau Leo yang memperhatikan N seperti itu bukan pemandangan luar biasa, itu terlalu biasa, dan sayangnya N tak sadar tentang itu.

Di tengah percakapan para anggota VIXX, Hp milik N berbunyi membuat semua yang berada di sana diam dan memperhatikan N yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan semua mata yang menatapnya.

'

'

"Nde oppa.."

'

" Mmm… sepertinya akan sedikit terlambat oppa, tak apa kan ?"

'

"Mobil kami tiba-tiba rusak dan ya Oppa tau kelanjutannya…"

'

" Jinjaro… Ahh Ne…"

'

" Telfon aku kalau oppa sudah sampai ya… "

'

" Ne Oppa.."

'

'

N mengalihakan perhatiannya pada member yang masih menatapnya seperti singa yang mengintai mangsa.

'

'

"Aish kalian, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, aku akan bercerita… tadi yang menelfon Ryeowook oppa , karena nanti aku akan siaran di sukira dia menelfonku saat mendapat kabar dari manager kalau aku akan terlambat dan Ryeowook oppa mau menjemputku agar tidak terlambat, dia akan datang satu jam lagi. Kalian sudah puas ?"

N memicingkan mata saat semua member mengangguk puas kecuali Leo yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menyeret N keluar dari ruang santai di Jellyfish menuju ruang musik.

'

'

'

Setelah mereka sampai di ruang musik, Leo melepaskan tangan N setelah mengunci pintu ruangan musik agar tidak ada yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka nantinya.

" Ada apa denganmu ?" N menatap Leo tajam dan Leo balik menatap N dalam.

'

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau seperti wanita kecentilan saat ditelfon tadi ?" Leo mengeluarkan suaranya.

'

" Aku tidak merasa melakukan itu dan kalaupun begitu apa itu masalah untukmu ?" N kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam yang tak sedikitpun berpengaruh pada Leo.

'

" Tentu saja, kau dan ketidakpekaanmu sangat menggangguku, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti ?"

'

N bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Leo katakan.

"Seminggu ini aku tidak lagi mengganggumu, kurasa … " N menunduk kepalanya karena tidak ingin berhadapan langsung dengan mata tajam Leo yang di awal percakapan ditantangnya.

'

"Ketidakpekaanmu yang menggangguku Hakyeon dan kau yang tidak menggangguku selama satu minggu ini, itu yang menjadi masalahku," Leo bersuara keras, nyaris berteriak.

'

" Eohhh…" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan N

'

"Aish… Jinja… Baik akan ku katakan dengan jelas agar kau mengerti,

'

Aku ingin kau selalu menggangguku, memegang tanganku, menggoncang bahuku, memukulku, berbisik padaku, menjadikanku tempatmu untuk berteduh, apa kau mengerti ?"

'

'

Leo ingin sekali mencekik lehernya sendiri saat N menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

Setelah selesai dengan kefrustasiannya karena tidak berhasil membuat wanita di depannya mengerti dengan kata-kata manis yang diungkapkannya, Leo lebih memilih menarik tangan kiri N agar mendekat padanya, lalu memegang pipi kanan N untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir N, hanya kecupan singkat. Leo menyudahinya kecupannya, Leo benar-benar menyesal melihat reaksi yang N tunjukan, mata sipit yang membola karena terkejut dan sesekali berkedip dengan ekspresi polos. Untung saja Leo memiliki penguasaan diri yang baik kalau tidak N mungkin sudah dimakan sekarang juga.

'

"Kau sudah mengerti ?" Leo memegang kedua bahu N, N hanya mengangguk samar sambil menunduk,

'

'

Tapi setelah itu N tiba-tia mendongak untuk menatap Leo.

"Jelaskan padaku, agar aku yakin.. "

'

Mendengar apa yang di katakan N Leo kembali berdecak tak suka.

'

"Aish… Jinja, baiklah," Leo menurunkan tangannya menuju pinggang N dan menarik N mendekat ke arahnya sehingga N sekarang berada di pelukannya.

'

Leo menyamankan posisi N dalam pelukannya, dan mulai bersuara

" Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku, hanya memegang tanganku, hanya memelukku seorang, hanya bertingkah lucu padaku, hanya memberi senyuman terbaikmu padaku, hanya aku tempatmu bersandar dan berbagi, hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu menangis, hanya aku, ingat itu karena kau milikku."

'

'

N mendongak untuk melihat mata Leo

"Kau ternyata bisa bicara panjang dan romantis juga ya.. (Leo melotot), baiklah baiklah… satu hal perlu kau tau Tuan Jung yang terhormat, aku bukan milikmu, aku milik diriku sendiri, jadi tugasmu membuatku bersedia dengan suka rela menjadi milikmu"

'

"Kau…" hanya itu yang bisa Leo katakan, Leo tak habis pikir dengan gadis di dekapannya ini.

'

Leo menarik dagu N untuk melihat matanya dan kembali mengklaim bibir manis itu, jika tadi Leo hanya memberi kecupan kali ini Leo mulai menggerakan bibirnya sesekali menghisap dan menjilat bibir itu, cukup lama Leo melakukan kegiatan itu sampai N memukul dadanya barulah Leo mengakiri pagutannya.

'

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, hanya aku " N hanya menganggukan kepalanya di dada Leo sebagai jawaban.

'

" Bagus… sekarang batalkan acara dijemput oleh Rong-rong oppamu sekarang juga, karena aku yang akan mengantarmu"

'

N mendongak hendak melayangkan protes, tapi baru saja akan membuka mulut, Leo sudah membungkamnya kembali dengan ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

'

'

N terengah saat Leo melepas pagutannya, dengan wajah merah padam N mengangguk dan mengeluarkan Hp dari saku celananya dan memencet beberapa tombol untuk mengirim pesan.

'

" Gadisku sangat pintar, ne Baby hanya aku !" N memutar bola matanya malas, tidak menyangka Leo yang terkesan dingin bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dengan keposesifannya.

'

'

N kembali mendongak menatap Leo

'

"Kenapa kau langsung menyeretku kemari saat aku selesai menerima telfon dari Ryeong oppa ?" Leo kembali mendengus.

'

" Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat gadisku akan dijemput pria lain, kau tahu aku bersikap dingin padamu agar aku bisa mengendalikan diriku, apa kau tak merasa kalau hanya kau yang kuperlakukan seperti itu, tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya"

'

"Heee… sudahlah, urie Teakwoonie sudah bicara panjang hari ini, dan aku masih punya schedule di sukira, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang, Ne…"

'

"Hmmmm…" hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Leo saat N menyeretnya keluar untuk kembali ke ruang santai.

'

Saat masuk keruang santai, semua memperhatikan tautan tangan Leo dan N yang tampak tak biasa.

'

Biasanya hanya N yang menggenggam tangan Leo, tapi kali ini jari mereka saling bertaut dan jelas itu pemandangan langka.

N mengambil tasnya dan kembali menyeret leo keluar

"Aku berangkat ke sukira dulu, katakan pada manager oppa ya memberdull…" lalu N berlalu di balik pintu dengan Leo yang masih diseretnya.

'

'

'

'

'

Mereka baru saja sampai digedung tempat N akan menjalankan scedulnya, N membuka safety belt, tangannya sudah akan membuka pintu mobil tetapi terhenti karena dicegah oleh tangan Leo.

'

N mengalihkan perhatian pada Leo disampingnya.

'

"Apa ? Aku buru-buru Taekwonie…" N menatap Leo dengan pandangan memelas.

'

"Kau tidak berpikir ini semua gratiskan Nyonya Jung ?"

'

"Kau meminta bayaran pada kekasihmu, kau benar-benar…" N terus bergumam sambil mengacak tasnya untuk mencari dompet, tapi ditengah kegiatannya Leo menarik tangan N dan membuat N mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leo, Lalu sebuah ciuman lembut dan sedikit lumatan sebagai penutupnya menyapa bibir N.

Leo melepas ciumanya "Kurasa itu cukup." Leo menyeringai sambil mendorong N keluar dari mobilnya.

'

'

Leo menggeleng saat melihat N menangkup pipi dengan telapak tangannya, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya, bukankah itu manis ?

'

'

'

**Flasback off**

'

'

'

'

'

'

Sekarang kalian mengerti bukan, kenapa semua member VIXX tidak akan percaya kalau Leo tidak menyukai N, walau Leo mengatakannya sambil menangis.

'

Leo sebenarnya bukan pria yang menyukai tipe agresif seperti N, tapi entah kenapa Leo terjerat oleh senyum ceria yang selalu N tampilkan saat berada di sekitarnya, membuat Leo memperhatiakan N lebih dari member lainnya, lebih dari wanita lain disekitarnya.

'

'

Leo sebenarnya sudah mencoba menyangkal, karena Leo tidak menyukai tipe gadis agresif, walau dalam kasus N tidak bisa disebut agresif bisa dibilang Aktif. Tapi Leo sadar saat pertama kali N menggandeng pria lain selain dirinya saat mereka sedang latihan koreo sambil tersenyum, 'akan ada saatnya orang yang mengejarmu akan berhenti saat mereka menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuat mereka nyaman saat mereka menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka'.

Untung Leo waktu itu memilih untuk mengamati terlebih dahulu sebelum menghajar laki-laki yang menurut Leo kurang ajar yang ternyata adalah sepupu N. Leo tak ingin membayangkan kalu dia benar-benar menghajar sepupu N.

'

'

'

N mungkin wanita yang aktif tetapi N tak pernah melakukan skinship dengan pria lain melebihi jabatan tangan dan itu membuat Leo sedikit lega.

Leo bukan membenci N berada di sekitarnya, tapi saat N berada didekatnya Leo kesulitan untuk mempertahanan kerasionalannya untuk tidak mencumbu bibir pink menggoda itu. Jadi sebisa mungkin Leo berusaha menjauh agar N tidak dalam bahaya. Tapi gadis itu tetap berkeliaran di sekitar Leo dan tidak mau pergi dari kepalanya.

Setidaknya setelah kejadian itu, Leo merasa tak perlu lagi menahan diri karena sekarang N sudah menjadi miliknya. Yang diperlukan Leo saat ini hanya sedikit berati-hati dalam bersikap di depan kamera dan publik agar hubungannya dengan N tetap menjadi rahasia mereka…

Rahasia VIXX…

Rahasia Jellyfish…

'

'

'

'

'

'

Jadi kalian harus menjaga rahasia Leo dan N ,

Karena Leo bukan orang baik hati yang akan mengampuni orang-orang yang akan membahayakan 'Nyonya Rumahnya'

Tapi jika kaian melindunginya, aku pastikan Leo akan memberikan servise terbaiknya untuk kalian

Uummm.. tapi sepertinya undangan pernikahan bagus juga…

Kalian ingin yang mana ?

'

'

'

'

END

'

'

'

'

Hongbin : "Aku rasa Leo hyung sangat membenci Yeon noona makanya dia tak nyaman dan tak suka Yeon noona berada disekitarnya,"

" tapi setelah dilihat-dilihat lagi Leo hyung pasti selalu menautkan tangannya saat Yeon noona didekatnya dan aku tau pasti kalau itu salah satu gestur Leo hyung saat mencoba menahan sesuatu. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Leo Hyung sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meyerang Yeon noona."

'

'

'

'

'

'

buat yang udah review sebelumnya fee minta maaf ya...

ceritanya fee hapus dan jejak kalian jadi hilang

dan semoga gak marah sana fee

dan yang terahir terima kasih sudah memberi review yang membangun

'

'

Jangan lupa review ^^


End file.
